


Wyndoll

by TBJRomeo



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 22:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16049840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TBJRomeo/pseuds/TBJRomeo
Summary: Normally I'm good at summaries but this story is pretty straightforward after killing Jack and getting kicked out of Shorty's Wynonna decides to celebrate killing the 7 with her partner and drunk sex happens because why not.





	Wyndoll

Black badge agent and Deputy of Purgatory, which wasn't as cool as it sounded, Xavier Antonius Dolls stood in his cracked white marble tub as a cold spray of water beat down on his warm skin. His eyes were closed and his hands were pressed against the wall across from him, head bowed. A harsh growl rumbled in his throat as his left hand balled up into a fist. The man pulled his arm back before putting his fist through the tile covered wall as an intense rage filled him.

  
"That was close...too fuckin close." He growled as he pulled his hand back.

  
Today was a very trying day for him, but his pain paled in comparison to what she must have been going through. He had to see her, had to know that she was ok. With a sigh he reached down and wrapped his hand around a silver knob. He turned it counter clockwise causing the water to shut off. As he stood up straight the water sizzled off of his muscular body as his heat started to rise again.

  
"Fuck." He muttered while he wrenched back the black shower curtains.

  
Little did he know the very woman he was worried about was staggering towards his home, fisting a bottle of tequila and whiskey. As she walked she took large gulps from each bottle.

  
Inside the house Xavier walked into his room, not realizing what was coming his way. He stopped at a black oak dresser with a large black brief case on top of it. Dolls sighed as he placed his hand on the smooth black steel that had grown so cold it made him hiss. Just as he started moving his thumb to the small silver pad in the lower right corner there was a loud banging at his door.

  
"What the fuck?" The man muttered as he turned to exit his room.

  
He paused, realizing that he was still naked, then turned around and walked to his bed. He ripped the crimson fleece blanket off his bed. There was another loud bang as he tied it around his waist. Once it was secure he left the room and briskly walked down the short hall to the door. He reached out and grabbed the gold handle knob. Standing tall he pushed the knob down then pulled the door open.

  
Both Wynonna and Dolls were stunned to see the other. Dolls was stunned because he hadn't expected her to be at his home, in fact he could have sworn she said something about going to Shorty's. She was stunned because she hadn't expected to see him standing in front of her with a blanket wrapped around his waist, which she wished wasn't there, and a thin sheen of water coating his dark chocolate skin. God Wynonna just wanted to take a bite out of him to see if he tasted as good as he looked.

  
"Wynonna, what's going on?" Dolls asked with concern as he scanned the dark pathway behind her.

  
His home was a one-story log cabin up near the border. It was about a yard up a dirt pathway just off the main road, past a very dense forest that was hard to navigate if you lost the path. He had only ever showed her the way up once but he didn't think she would remember nor did he think she would ever come up on her own, not unless something was wrong.

  
With a smirk Wynonna lifted up the bottles and cheered, "We're celebrating!"

  
She stepped forward to enter the warm cabin but he didn't move. They were so close now Wynonna could feel his heat and couldn't help but want to be closer to it, to have it wrap around and consume her. A small shudder ran through her as her eyes met Dolls. The man mistook the shudder as a sign that she was cold, as there was a bit of a cool breeze, so he stepped aside and gestured for her to come in.

  
Wynonna's eyes scan the room but in her drunken haze she fails to actually register anything.

  
"Wynonna-"

  
"I just killed the seven, the seven Dolls!" She paused to take a swig of whiskey then added, "Those fuckers killed like three heirs and ruined my life, but I got the last laugh."

He could tell she had been drinking but he couldn't quite tell how much, she holds her liquor fairly well.

  
"I wanna celebrate with my partner."

  
He wanted to say no, to remind her that he wasn't her partner but rather her boss, but he couldn't. He knew that if he rejected her offer she would go off to god knows where and do god knows what with someone else, and that thought pissed him off. But there was something else to it, something that he wasn't yet ready to admit or deal with himself.

  
"Let me get some pants on." He sighed.

  
"Booooo! You're no fun." She grumbled as she flopped down on the couch.

  
His lip twitched a bit as he suppressed a smirk.

  
"Fine." He said as he joined her in the Living room.

  
Dolls sort of felt like he had something to prove to the woman, who often says that he is an uptight buzz kill, so he sat on the couch beside her and slung his arm over the back. Wynonna was surprised by his actions and couldn't help but lick her lips as the blanket slid down a bit, showing his defined V–line. She hoped that it would come off all together and let her get a look at his manhood.

  
"So how do you wanna celebrate?"

  
She smiled then held up the two bottles.

  
"Whiskey and tequila that seems like a great combo." He said sarcastically.

  
"It is awesome." She retorted.

  
"I got something better." He chuckles while standing.

  
As he did the blanket started to slip down allowing her a wonderful glimpse of his firm bubble butt. All to quickly he fixed the blanket causing Wynonna to whimper.

  
“Like the view?” He asked while turning to face her, walking backwards as he did.

  
Wynonna sensually licked her lips while nodding. Dolls shuddered as he rounded the corner. He jogged down the hall then turned left into his room. The man walked to the dresser but this time he ignored the black briefcase on top of it. Instead he opened the first drawer where he kept his boxer briefs and basketball shorts.

  
He truly wanted to show Wynonna that he wasn't as much of a prude as she thought, but that show she just put on made **HIM** hard and he didn't know if he wanted her to see that. Dolls quickly grabbed a pair of blood red briefs with a black waist band and slipped them on. He then took a pair of black basketball shorts with thin red stripes on the sides. Once he pulled them on he tied up the string then walked to the mini fridge across from his bed.

  
Crouching down he grabbed the black handle and pulled it open. Inside was an unopened bottle of Hennessy Pure White and eight chilled crystal bourbon glasses. Dolls grabbed two glasses and the bottle before briskly walking out to the living room where he found Wynonna waiting.

  
“I'm shocked that there is still any booze in those bottles.” He said while sitting beside her.

  
“You said you had something better. I wanna taste better.” She said in excitement.

  
Dolls smiled as he opened the bottle. He poured some into both glasses then set the bottle down and picked up one. Wynonna grabbed the other cup and downed it in one gulp.

A shudder ran threw her as the strong liquid slid past her tongue and down her throat.

  
“Damn that was smooth but it could be better.” The woman said with a mischievous smile.

  
Dolls watched as she poured the tequila, whiskey, and Hennessy into her glass. The rational buzzkill part of his brain told him that this was dangerous, that the amount of alcohol in that concoction of hers could cause alcohol poisoning, but he ignored it just this once because it seemed like the girl needed it. She has been through so much and it was obviously hurting her. This was Wynonna's way of numbing the pain of what she endured while with Jack, when he wasn’t there to protect her. He failed her so who was he to interfere with her coping.

  
“Are you hungry?” He asked.

  
Dolls hoped she would say yes, that way she'd have something other than just alcohol in her belly.

  
“YEEEESSSSS!” She cheered before chugging her concoction.

  
With a smirk he got up and walk to the kitchen. He felt lucky that he had ordered 3 pizzas earlier. At the time he was too pissed off to really eat them so he tossed them on the table and decided to take a cold shower.

  
Dolls walked to the small square table and picked up the three boxes. He carried them back to the living room then set them down on the coffee table.

  
“Damn delivery service in purgatory’s better than I remembered.” Wynonna said while eyeing the pizzas.  
She reached forward and opened the box on top.

  
“Oh my God what is this masterpiece?”

  
“It’s a barbecue chicken, bacon, mushroom, banana pepper Pizza, extra tomato sauce, and garlic crust.”

  
Her eyes went wide as she grabbed a slice, as if it were the holy grail. She ever so slowly brought the pizza to her lips and took a tentative bite. He watched as her face lit up and she moaned at the taste.

  
Dolls smirked then grabbed a slice for himself while also grabbing the TV remote between the box and his glass. He picked it up and turned on the television. The night before he had been watching Defiance reruns on Syfy, so once the TV was on it played whatever was on the channel which just happened to be Face off.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

  
Whoever said that alcohol is a depressant obviously never met drunk Wynonna Earp and Xavier Dolls.

  
After eating the pizzas, Wynonna eating half of one and Dolls eating the rest, the two continued to drink. Wynonna had mixed Dolls drink while he was in the kitchen and he found it tasted…..disgusting but it was getting the job done so he drank it. After a few drinks Dolls had leaned back against the couch with his right arm resting against the back. Wynonna had her head on his forearm.

  
“You know Earp, your pretty lucky.” Dolls mumbled as he looked over at her.

  
Wynonna looked at him with a quirked brow and asked, “Really? You think being hunted by Revnants is lucky.”

  
“No I mean before that. I overheard you and Waverly talking about your lives before the attack, it sounded nice. You had a little sister that idolized you, an older sister that looked out for you, a father and uncle who adored you, and Gus who seems like a great woman……you had a real family, you had love…. Even though most of that went to shit at least you had it…... I never had that…..” Dolls trailed off while taking a gulp of, what he named the Earp.

  
Wynonna looked at him and slid a bit closer.

  
“What do you mean?” She dug.

  
Doll shrugged the sighed, “My mom died giving birth to me. My dad never forgave me for it.” He paused to finish off his drink then handed the glass to Wynonna.

  
She leaned forward and refilled the glass.

  
“God that was somber.” He huffed before moving to get up.

  
He walked to the vanity behind the couch then turn on his radio. To his pleasure Give It To Me Baby by Rick James started playing.

  
“Oh hell yeah!” He cheered as he threw his hands up in the air.

  
Wynonna watched as his body moved, completely synchronized to the beat. As every muscle in his torso and arms grew more defined with every move Wynonna’s mind went completely blank. All she knew was she wanted to get up and run her hands all over him. She gulped down her drink then stood up and sauntered over to him.

  
“Damn Boss, you’ve got some killer moves.” She complemented as she danced with him.

  
When the song ends another began which was obviously one of Dolls favorites because as soon as he heard it he started singing.

  
“My love, do you ever dream of  
Candy coated raindrops?  
You're the same, my candy rain.”

  
As he sang he placed his hands on her hips pulling her closer to his warm body. Without hesitation she ran her hands over his chest. Dolls didn't seem to notice as he continued to serenade her. It was almost like he had been trapped in a past memory and she was simply along for the ride due to proximity.

  
Wynonna had to admit his voice was beautiful and he looked so….. adorable. This was a side of him she was unfamiliar with and it made her heart swell a bit.

  
_He's obviously very comfortable around me….or very drunk. Probably just drunk._

  
Suddenly he spun her around and pulled her back flush against his bare chest. His arms wrapped around her waist tight, but not uncomfortably so. Wynonna melted into his hold as her head tipped back to rest on his shoulder. Her left arm covered one of his while her right arm moved up so her hand could stroke his cheek.

  
“My love, do you ever dream of  
Candy coated raindrops?  
You're the same, my candy rain.”

  
She wished she could hear the actual song over the pounding of her heart but all she could hear was what he sang and he seemed to only be singing the course. Dolls dipped his head down causing her hand to move to the back of his neck.

  
He started to grind into her following the beat and her hips quickly followed his. She could feel him now and she was rather impressed by the size, in fact it made her smirk a bit.

  
_Oh yeah this is gunna happen._

  
Dolls was reaching the same conclusions but for a different reason. She was right in her assumption that the songs were sending him somewhere but it definitely wasn’t the past. No, the music that was playing now was from a mix tape of sex song and the next song always worked to get him riled up. Another accurate assumption of hers was that the alcohol had chased away that sensible and up tight guy he normally was.

  
"It seems like you're ready." He sang.

 

Wynona was so drunk in her lust she didn't register that he was singing the R-Kelly song. The fact that he nuzzled her neck only made her more confident in her inaccurate assumption so she turned her head and lowered it. A bit confused Dolls lifted his head slightly allowing her to plant a soft kiss on his lips, while using her right to hold him in place.

 

  
Dolls was a bit caught off guard but he was quick to return the kiss when he registered what was going on. Wynonna’s tongue peeked out of her mouth and slowly ran across his bottom lip. He opens his mouth allowing the soft muscular organ to slither in and explore. The woman moaned when his tongue ran along the side of her own.

 

  
The kiss was soft and filled with passion that only increased their arousal. As it grew more intense Dolls' grip on Wynonna loosened allowing her to turn so they were chest to chest. When they pulled away, for air, she began to trail kisses down his neck while her hands ran down his ripped chest. Soon her right hand was rubbing him through his shorts while the other stoked the thin trail of coarse hair that disappeared into said shorts.

 

  
“Take these off.” She ordered while pushing him away.

 

  
He watched her pull down her grey sweatpants, leaving her in a loose black long sleeved shirt and lacy black panties. He swiftly grabbed the waistband of both his shorts and boxers then shoved them down. Wynonna’s eyes got big as she looked at him, jaw slightly slack. She moved back into his space and reaches down to grab him.

 

  
His cock felt hot and was a bit heavy. Its size and girth was impressive, yet a bit intimidating. She had only ever seen men this big in porn and had assumed they were fake or enhanced but Dolls….he was real.

 

  
All she could bring herself to say was, “Damn Daddy.”

 

  
Her words made Dolls smirked as his manhood twitched. Wynonna moved her hands up his chest then wrapped her arms around his neck. He placed his hands on the back of her thighs then lifted her up causing her to gasp. She wrapped her legs around his waist then kissed him.

 

  
Dolls broke the kiss and looked down between them. He moved his left arm under her a bit and managed to grab her panties and pull them to the side. It was a bit awkward and the angle was hurting his hand but he didn’t want to put her down nor did he want her to take them off, not yet at least. Wynonna, immediately getting the hint reached down with her right hand to line him up with her. As her hand brushed her core she couldn’t help but blush at how wet she was.

 

  
_Like a fuckin water balloon popped down there or something._

 

  
Dolls kissed her forehead, as if to encourage her to continue, with a smirk she lines them up and he pushes forward. It's not that easy to take him in even though she is literally dripping wet.

 

  
When he finally manages to push his cock inside of her, Wynonna’s eyes go wide and her mouth falls open. Her body goes rigid as she clutches onto Dolls for dear life. He was stretching her in ways that felt so damn good and yet there was still a pain that she couldn’t help but want more of. Dolls went slow to make sure he didn’t hurt her, he may be drunk and horny but he would never do anything to hurt her even if it meant torturing himself.

 

  
Wynonna bucked her hips into him as a way to spur him to speed up. He got the message and picked up speed. Her head fell on his shoulder as she let out a deep moan. If possible her grip on him tightened till her nails we’re digging into his skin. The noise sent a shudder threw him as his arousal increased.

 

  
She wasn’t sure if it was the way he was stretching her out or the display of raw power but Wynonna found herself dangerously close to the edge of a cliff that she had not realized she climbed.

 

  
“Fuck this feels so good.” She whimpered in his ear.

 

  
Suddenly she began clinging to him as she screamed, “FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!”

 

  
If possible her walls tightened around him even more forcing him to slow down.

 

  
“DON’T STOP! PLEASE DADDY DON’T STOP!” Wynonna cried out.

 

  
With a nod he stated to thrust into with more force in hopes of counter acting the constriction. He wasn’t able to thrust as hard and fast as he was before she reached her peak, yet it was still enough to make her start thrashing around in pure ecstasy. Dolls tightened his grip on her thighs to make sure he didn’t drop her.

 

  
Wynonna's eyes closed tight and yet somehow bright white strobe lights still managed to assault her retina. All her senses seemed to be overloaded till they completely shut down.

 

  
The woman went limp in Dolls' arms causing him to stop and look down at her.

 

  
“Wynonna?”

 

  
He started patting her back but got no response. Her breath was even and her mouth was a bit open on his shoulder. Dolls’ lifted his left hand, forcing him to hold her up with one arm, then pushed her head back a bit. Wynonna turned her head away with an annoyed groan before resting it back on his shoulder. With a chuckle Xavier paused to listen to the song, which had just gotten to the third verse.

 

  
“Oh come on Wynonna, that was barely even three minutes.” He groaned while looking at the woman in his arms.

 

  
“Fuck you that was intense. I need a break.”

 

  
With a grown he started to pull out. Almost immediately Wynonna's head shot up.

 

  
“I didn’t say pull out, I just said I needed a break.” She pipes.

 

  
“So you just want to lay down……”

 

  
“Yeah….”

 

  
“Are you sure?”

 

  
“Yes.”

 

  
With a nod Dolls walked to his bedroom, effortlessly carrying Wynonna.

 

  
“Wow you’re really strong.” Wynonna marveled.

 

  
“It helps when the person you are carrying is as light as a feather.”

 

  
The woman scoffed as they entered the room. Dolls’ knelt on the bed and slowly laid Wynonna down.

 

  
They both shifted a bit to the side till they were in the center of the bed.

 

  
“Are you sure you’re good to keep going?”

 

  
Wynonna nodded in response. With a smirk he began to thrust into her quick and hard. Normally he would have been gentler but he was feeling a bit frustrated and he just couldn’t bring himself to take it slow or be gentle. Right now he just needed release.

 

  
To Wynonna it felt almost heavenly. She’s always loved rough sex but this….this was different. She couldn’t truly classify it as rough because, for as hard and fast as he was going, it was so intimate. Dolls had moved his arms from under her thighs to wrapped, tightly, around her wait. His face was buried in her neck allowing him to suck and lick at her pulse point. It made her feel some type of way that she couldn’t quite explain…… or maybe she wasn’t willing to. Instead she crossed her ankles behind his back and held on for dear life.

 

  
Suddenly Dolls pulled back causing Wynonna to tighten her hold on him.

 

  
“Don’t stop, please don’t stop.” She begged.

 

  
He gave her a light squeeze as he continued to rise up, till he was back on his knees. Wynonna let out a gasp as he lifted her off the bed. Gravity pushed her down till she felt a sort of pressure at her core, causing her to cry out in ecstasy. Dolls pressed his soft lips to hers then he ran his tongue across her bottom lip. Wynonna caught his tongue between her lips. As their tongues flicked and wrapped around each other Wynonna rolled her hips down into his hips.

 

  
Xavier had to admit she was taking him like a champ. Ever since the experiment his body had gotten bigger, including his cock. Most women find it too intimidating to try. Those who are willing normally want it slowly and they normally ask him to stop before he can get release. Yet Wynonna……Wynonna seems genuinely into it and hasn’t asked him to stop or slowly down. In fact she's meeting his thrusts head on with equally fast and hard thrusts of her own.

 

  
“Fuck, you feel soooo good.” She moaned while grinding her hips down.

  
Dolls chuckled before napping at her neck. It was one of those odd instinctual things that came with being a dragon-human hybrid. He couldn’t help but remember the first time he actually bit a woman while having sex, it was embarrassing and she screamed Bloody murder. Yet, for as bad as it was, the memory made his heart pound and his cock twitch in excitement.

  
_**God I’m a sick fuck.** _

  
But he couldn’t help himself, the idea of biting her and making her his was strong…..

 

**Stronger than it ever was before.**

  
The feeling of her walls tightening around him pulled him out of his head and back in the moment.

  
Wynonna's moans were growing louder and her grip tighter. He started rubbing her back as he showered her neck and collar bone with kisses and soft nips.

  
“OH FUCK, I’M GUNNA CUM! DADDY DON’T STOP!”

  
Dolls let out a primal growl he leaned forward and began thrusting harder and faster. Wynonna couldn’t keep up and, in all honesty, she didn’t want to. In that moment all she wants was to be fucked into Oblivion.  
As her orgasm hit her, Wynonna’s limbs tightened around Dolls like an anaconda squeezing it’s prey. And yet it wasn’t Dolls who was in danger of being eaten alive. That ugly urge to bite was stronger than before, especially as his own climax needed.

  
They could both feel the man's body temperature rise to a scolding peek. Dolls was on the brink of losing all control; His nails have turned to talons, his teeth had sharpened, and his eyes turned gold. He was losing control but he didn’t even care, being inside of her was….heavenly.

  
“FUUUUUUUK!” Wynonna screeched as her orgasm hit her.

  
As her walls closed around him Dolls increased the force of his thrust. Wynonna’s nails dug at the skin on the back of his neck and in that moment he completely lost it. Dolls’ let out a roar, so loud it shook the house, as he releases his seed deep inside of her. As he continued to pump his cum inside of Wynonna, his teeth into the soft flesh between Wynonna’s neck and shoulder.

  
The woman was so caught up in her own world shattering orgasm to even realize what was happening. That is until his fangs sank into her skin. It brings on a rush beyond anything she’s ever felt me before, just setting all of her nerves on fire. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head, yet she could see the whole fucking galaxy. Without realizing it she placed her and on the back of his head and held it there.

  
All too soon both of them came down from their high. His was very gradual, almost like waking up from the best dream ever. Wynonna…was limp and completely unmoving, save for the even rise and fall of her chest.

 

Xavier released his hold on her neck then licked at the wound for a minute or two before pulling away. His eyes immediately feel to the area but, to his surprise, it wasn’t a bite mark. Well not really; it looked like a jagged and slightly in even crescent shaped burn. There was some blood smeared over and around it but it didn’t look like anything but a scar.

  
Before he could even start over analyzing the mark Dolls was hit with an intense wave of fatigue. As a yawn forced it’s way out of his mouth, he laid Wynonna down on the bed then moved so he was lying on his back. His eyes slowly began to close as he allowed himself to be sucked into the Darkness that is sleeping.

  
Just as reality began to slip away Xavier felt Wynonna curl up into his side. His arm shifted a bit so it could wrap around her and draw her impossibly closer.


End file.
